1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic circuits and, more specifically, to circuits using a flash memory. The present disclosure more specifically relates to the forming of a counter having its value stored in a flash memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many applications, the result of a counter needs to be non-volatilely stored so that it is conserved independently from the circuit power supply. Such is particularly the case in microcircuit cards which integrate a microprocessor and at least one non-volatile memory, and more generally in any electronic circuit requiring non-volatile memory counting elements.
Up to now, EEPROM-type memories are used to store the value of a counter.